CriminalXCursedXCurious
by Nii-san e Nee-chan
Summary: Uma máfia de seriais Killers foi criada sem um motivo real e está cometendo crimes constantes e sem-sentido. Em meio disso, a polícia de Tóquio, junto à dos Estados Unidos,se juntam com uma grande equipe de policiais e detetives. FICHAS ABERTAS!


Pra começar, Naruto não é meu. Créditos ao Titio Kishimoto.

_Title: __C³-Criminal X Cursed X Curious_

Título legal, não? Mas não é meu. Tirei de um anime que nem assisti, mas que tem quase o mesmo nome. Fiquei com este enigma na cabeça e acabei o colocando mesmo. Meus devidos créditos ao autor do anime. Por favor, se o decifrarem, me avisem.

_Autores: Daniie Swan e Parulla Akatsuki._

_Sinopse: _Uma máfia de seriais Killers foi criada sem um motivo real e está cometendo crimes constantes e sem-sentido. Em meio disso, a polícia de Tóquio, junto à dos Estados Unidos, tentam decifrar o mistério que rodam esses assassinatos, com uma grande e forte equipe de lendários detetives e os melhores policiais.

**Trailer**

Num dia comum, tudo mudou.

_Uma Máfia_

-Bem-vindos à sede 024. Acho que não preciso explicar o dever de vocês aqui. Meu nome é Kay, e eu sou o representante do nosso chefe, então vocês farão tudo o que eu mandar. Não precisam se misturar. Não precisam fazer coisas desnecessárias. E não é um prazer conhecê-los, já que se algo chegar a meus ouvidos, eu mesmo os mato. Estão dispensados. – Sorriu o rapaz, enquanto os jovens murmuravam coisas sobre ele e saíam do recinto.

Encostadas um pouco longe do palco principal, um trio sorriu maleficamente entre os seus. As coisas iriam esquentar.

_O departamento do polícia de Tóquio_

-Está sendo impossível esconder da imprensa e isso está apavorando a população, chefe. Tóquio não é mais a mesma. – Murmurou Ino, com a voz falhando na última frase e Naruto afundou na cadeira com as mãos no rosto e olhou para Sasuke, pedindo súplica. E Sasuke sabia o que significava este olhar.

-Quando chegam o detetive Corey e sua equipe, Sakura? – Perguntou Neji, anotando furiosamente coisas num papel.

-Amanhã. Já mandei o e-mail e ao que parece eles já estão cientes do caso. Marquei uma reunião às duas da tarde com eles. – Falou, digitando no notebook a sua frente, procurando informações.

Por fim, Naruto levantou.

-Mas não vai ser o suficiente. Já são quinze assassinatos sem ligação e nenhuma pista do que ou o que possa ser. Precisamos de ajuda do alto escalão. Ino contate L Lawliet, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Ai. Precisaremos do auxílio deles nesse caso. – E todos que estavam na reunião fizeram caras ou sons de espanto. E foi a vez de Sasuke afundar na cadeira com as mãos no rosto.

_Assassinatos sem nexo_

-Qual é a ligação que você quer que eu encontre em uma garota que morre asfixiada em um carro no México, e um garoto que morre por uma picada de cobra venenosa no meio da cidade de Tóquio? Não faz nenhum sentido! – Murmurou a garota frustrada, passando as mãos no cabelo.

-Esses assassinatos... Eu não entendo. Estou mais confuso do que nunca. – O garoto admitiu, cansado.

_Detetives_

-Mentira. Aquela ali é a lendária detetive Ai e seu assistente... Uchiha Itachi? Irmão mais velho de Uchiha Sasuke? – Perguntou TenTen, surpresa.

-Em carne e osso. Que honra de trabalhar com eles dois. Espero que eu ajude mais do que atrapalhe. – Murmurou a outra rindo.

-E o detetive Corey? Caramba, como ele é gato!

-Certamente tudo vai se ajeitar. Estamos com um time super forte. Mas, se o Itachi zombar com a cara de Sasuke de novo... O clima não vai ficar muito bom por aqui. – Decretou TenTen, rindo.

* * *

É isso. Explicando novamente aos mínimos detalhes... Uma máfia surgiu, e está matando pessoas, ao que parece, desconexas umas com as outras. Simplesmente matando por matar. A polícia de Tókio está enlouquecendo com essa história, e contatam seus melhores detetives para ajudá-lo neste complicado caso. É aí que entra Ai Uchiha, minha OOC, esposa do Sasuke, que é uma lendária detetive, fama máxima que chega a ser uma das melhores detetives depois de L Lawliet, melhor detetive do mundo. Talvez ele dê uma pontinha por aqui. Assim como um time extra pra forçar a base de Tókio, uma turma de detetives dos EUA, comandada por John Corey, personagem especialmente tirado de um livro para a minha história. Mais vamos às fichas...

**Ficha para assassinos da Máfia – (Preciso de 6 fichas de assassinos, três homens e três mulheres)**

Nome/Sobrenome: (pode ser da forma oriental ou acidental, tanto faz)

Apelido: (também vai servir como codinome e nome falso, então capriche)

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Aparência: (Uma das partes mais importantes da ficha, então não economizem. Coloquem fotos e detalhem bem, por favor. Pode ser humanos reais, ou personagens de animes. Dani-chan mandou avisar que prefere personagens de animes, mais tanto faz. .)

Personalidade: (Tentem misturar o clichê ao novo e ao criativo, por favor. Ah! Explique aqui porque é considerado um serial Killer e qual sua especialidade em mortes.)

História de vida: (Relação com a família, porque decidiu entrar na máfia, o que causou essa escolha tão radical, quais seus objetivos nisso... Tudo aqui.)

Parentesco: (Se tiver família viva, detalhe aqui. Só não se esqueça que é um serial Killer.)

Gosta e não gosta:

Manias/Vícios: (Se tiver alguma obsessão louca, é aqui mesmo.)

Traumas: (Aqui medos não serão permitidos. Afinal, serão fichas de assassinos à sangue frio;)

Armas que usa:

Vestuário: (Caprichem)

Par: (Lembrando que Sasuke já está reservado.)

Relação com o mesmo:

Pode morrer?

Dúvidas? Perguntem. ^^

Algo a acrescentar? Se sim...: (avisem aqui se tiver problemas em aceitar ooc como par.)

Podemos mudar algo? Avisando-lhes previamente, claro.

_Só acrescentando que 5 ooc's foram previamente reservados. A ficha deles serão postadas quando o prólogo for postado, junto aos resultados de escolhas das fichas._

**Fichas para os Detetives Americanos; Que farão parte da equipe de John Corey – (Preciso de 5 fichas, 3 mulheres e dois homens.)**

Nome/Sobrenome: (Ordem Americana, Errr. E nomes americanos, claro)

Apelido:

Idade: (De 20 pra cima, por favor.)

Nacionalidade: (-ok, piadinha do Ken-chan. Tem que ser obrigatoriamente americano, ok? ^^ Se for misturado, exemplo: filha de mexicano, cresceu nos States; explique o caso lá em "algo a acrescentar", ok?)

Aparência: (Mais uma vez, caprichem.)

Personalidade: (Não quero só prodígios... Podem colocar pessoas que ainda estão aprendendo também.)

História de Vida: (Porque se tornou um/uma detetive... Bem explicado, por favor.)

Parentesco: (Família e relação com ela, aqui.)

Gosta e não gosta:

Manias/ Vícios:

Traumas/ Medos:

Vestuário:

Par: (Mulheres, saiam no tapa, uma das três detetives eleitas aqui, terá como Par o próprio John Corey – Bruce Willis –q Em carne e... Músculos. 66' Boa sorte. Hehe')

Relação com o mesmo:

Pode morrer?

Dúvidas? Aqui.

Algo a acrescentar? (ah! Problemas em ter outros ooc como Par? Acrescente aqui também.)

Podemos mudar algo? Avisando-lhes previamente, claro.

/

*A ficha da Detetive que será mandada por L Lawliet (Do anime Death Note – É o melhor detetive do mundo) em seu lugar, será feita por uma pessoa, em reserva.

*Quem é John Corey? Ex-detetive famoso e aposentado, parou de resolver casos para dar aulas particulares em um curso de investigações de homicídios. Personagem tirado do livro "A Ilha do medo", lindo, gotoso, sarado e sexy –q É interpretado pelo Bruce Willis aqui. Uma das detetives terá como par o John, sortuda. –qq Caprichem, hein? Rsrs'

*Uchiha Ai é minha OOC , esposa do Sasuke. Ele é meu e ninguém tasca. –qq

_Agora, vamos ao departamento de polícia de Tóquio e os pares disponíveis:_

_**Uzumaki Naruto: Coronel e responsável pelo departamento. Tem o cargo mais elevado e as maiores responsabilidades por liderar e dar comandos e ordens.**_

_**Ino Yamanaka: Secretária hacker de Naruto. Consegue muitas e importantes informações em minutos.**_

_**Hyuuga Neji: Capitão e escalado para o caso, parceiro de Sasuke.**_

_**Nara Shikamaru: Estrategista e o raciocínio do departamento, escalado para o caso.**_

_**Mitsashi Tenten: Força bruta do departamento. Escalada para o caso.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara: Recém transferido, escalado para ajudar no caso. É analista e psicólogo.**_

_**Haruno Sakura: Recém transferida do Texas, foi escalada para o caso, por ser intermediária da polícia dos EUA para os policiais do Japão.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke: Capitão-coronel, é o braço direito de Naruto.**_

Pares Disponíveis:

Naruto Uzumaki – Casado, 30 anos, porém disponível pra quem quiser ter um caso com ele. (policial)

Sasuke Uchiha – Casado, 29 anos e não disponível. Meu u-u (policial)

Hyuuga Neji – 26 anos, Disponível. (policial)

Nara Shikamaru – 28 anos, disponível. (policial)

Hatake Kakashi – Reservado, mas aceito disputas.

Sabaku no Gaara – Reservado, mas aceito disputas. (policial)

Uchiha Itachi – Reservado, mas aceito disputas. (policial)

Andou Sai - 22 anos, Disponível. (assassino)

Akasuna no Sasori – 21 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Deidara – 21 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Nagato Pein – 24 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Suigetsu – 23 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Juugo – 25 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Tobi Madara – 26 anos, disponível. (assassino)

Sabaku no Temari – 19 anos, disponível. (assassina)

Konan – 22 anos, disponível. (assassina)

Mitsashi TenTen – 21 anos, disponível.(policial)

Ino Yamanaka – 20 anos, disponível. (policial)

Haruno Sakura – Reservada.(policial)

Hyuuga Hinata – Casada, 27 anos, mais disponível pra quem quiser ter caso com ela.

* * *

Ok, esperamos ótimas fichas e espero que gostem do estilo da fic. ^^ Voltaremos com o prólogo, os resultados e as nossas fichas (serão muitas, XD) Até breve, Kissus da Nee-chan e do Nii-san :*


End file.
